Tempted By You
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Elena Gilbert meets Tall, Dark, and Mysterious Damon Salvatore in a night club, and save for the dance and their short talk, really doesn't know him all that well. Is Damon the "bad boy" Elena craves, and is Elena the girl Damon has been searching for? Rated M for strong language, sexual content, and general smuttiness.
1. Chapter 1

_I need a Rush,_

 _I need a Thrill._

 _Tired of the boredom,_

 _Tired of the chill._

 _I can feel myself,_

 _Slowly going Insane._

 _I need a Thrill,_

 _I need a Thrill._

I sit in the dark, overcrowded bar, my phone in my hand, sipping a small Jack and Coke as I watch my best friend Caroline Forbes and her fiancee Stefan Salvatore out on the dance floor, celebrating their engagement. I shake my head as the two love birds sneak off, staring at the poem I had started to write. My thumbs fly over the keyboard as another part for the poem enters my mind, the music changing from something upbeat and poppy to something dark and sultry.

 _I'm a Sinner,_

 _I'm a Saint._

 _I am all that you Love,_

 _And everything you Hate._

 _I need to feel the Burn,_

 _I need to feel the Sting._

 _Where is My Thrill?_

 _Where is My Thrill?_

I lock my phone once I'm finished, taking another sip of my drink before getting up, shoving my phone into my back pocket. I needed some fresh air. I look around, trying to find the easiest route out of this smoke and sweat scented room, but find no easy way. I sigh, giving myself a quick once over before heading into the large crowd of dancers. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that looked like they had been painted onto me, my black calf-length boots giving me an extra three inches of height. I had decided on a dark purple cropped corset top that was cut low in the front and back, and stopped about half way down my exposed stomach, fitted tight against me. My leather jacket was hanging on a coat rack near the entrance of the bar. My dark brown hair hung in loose waves, cascading down my back, and my makeup consisted of a dark purple shimmering eyeshadow, black eyeliner that I had done in a cats eye style, and a deep red lipstick. I got about half way through the crowd of dancers before the song changed again, "Angel Eyes" by New Years Day booming over the speakers. I quickly pull my phone from my back pocket, unlocking it and typing as more of the poem fills my head.

 _I need to feel your Touch,_

 _I need to know you're Real._

 _You Lips against my Skin,_

 _Eyes Dark with Lust._

" _I Want This." you Whisper,_

 _Voice Dark and Sultry in my Ear._

" _I Need This." I answer,_

 _My Heartbeat going insane._

 _Be My Thrill,_

 _Be My Thrill._

I place my phone back in my pocket, about to take a step forward when I feel warm, strong hands on my hips. Hard, toned muscle presses up against my back, the music changing again to "City of Sin" by Escape the Fate. I sway my hips to the beat of the song, whoever was behind me moving along with me. I close my eyes and lose myself in the music, in the feel of the warm, hard body at my back. I normally never dance with strangers, but for some reason, I couldn't pull away, couldn't stop myself as I grind against the man behind me. I want to turn around, to look and see who I was dancing with, but butterflies fill my stomach at the thought of it. Instead, I continue to dance, a soft moan escaping me as the man behind me pulls me flush against his body, one hand on my hips and the other tangling his fingers in mine. His hands were strong, and the scent of Sandalwood, and sweat fills my nose. Suddenly, I feel myself being spun outwards, only to be pulled back into the arms of my dance partner, my front pressed firmly against his. I inhale his scent as my eyes slowly drift up to his face, and I'm stunned. Ice blue eyes meet mine, a shock of dark hair frames the man's face, his mouth set in a half-smile as he looks down at me. Sweat beaded his forehead, a stray drop running down the side of his face. I felt sweat on my own skin, shivering as the man reaches up and brushes my hair from my eyes.

My dance partner, a stunningly sexy man, places both his hands once more on my hips, grinding against me. Another shiver flows through me, and I feel him slip something into the back pocket of my jeans, his hand brushing against the exposed half of my lower back. I look at my dance partner, who looks out over the crowd, then back at me.

"Outside?" He mouths, giving me a quizzical look as he nods towards the exit.

I nod and mouth back "Yes," both of us seeming to know there was way to speak over the music. The man takes my hand in his, and he leads me through the crowd of dancers, looking back at me every now and again to make sure I could keep up. Once we reach the exit, I grab my leather jacket and put it on, watching as the man pulls his own leather jacket on before pushing open the bars door, allowing me to head outside first. I shiver as the nights cool air hits my exposed, heated skin, brushing my hair from my face as I follow my dance partner over to one of the outside picnic tables. He takes a seat on the picnic bench, and I take a seat across from him. In the outside lighting I could see his hair was a very dark brown, almost black. He smiles, and my heart skips a beat. Several thoughts filled my head, but I knew one thing for sure; I had to get to know this tall, dark, and mysterious man.

The man gives me a once over, the look in his eyes making me ache to touch him, to know if his lips were as full and kissable as they looked. Mentally shaking my head at that thought, I smile at the man in front of me.

"So," I start, taking a moment to think before speaking again. "You dance amazingly." I curse myself, feeling my cheeks heat from the embarrassment of that stupid statement. What a way to start a conversation... NOT!

The man chuckles, reaching up and running a hand through his unkempt hair. "As do you, though I will admit I was quite surprised when you stayed dancing with me. Most girls would have turned and slapped me across the face as soon as my hands brushed their hips." He tells me, his ice blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

I giggle, brushing my hair from my face. "I'm not like most girls. You did surprise me though. I almost wanted to pull away, but something about you made me stay." I reply, giving the man a smile. "You intrigue me, and, as odd as this sounds, you made me want to get to know you."

My phone buzzes in my back pocket and I pull it out, quickly responding to the text Caroline had sent me. I must have looked odd, because when I looked up from my phone, the man was looking at me with a curious look on his face.

"Trouble?" He asks, motioning to my phone.

I shake my head. "No. My best friend just got engaged tonight, and she drug me out with her and her fiancee to celebrate. I told her I was headed outside earlier, before we began to dance, and she just got back to me telling me that was fine, that she and her fiancee wanted to stay and party for a bit more before I drove them back to their place." I tell him, sighing. "Only problem is, they picked me up from my apartment, and it's about a half hours walk back to my place, and I really don't want to stay at their place tonight, but then again, I don't want to walk home alone in the dark." I blush, looking away as I realize I'm rambling.

"S-sorry.. For rambling on." I stammer, wishing I could hide my face in my jacket.

The man reaches over and places his hand on top of mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. I look back at the man, meeting his gaze.

"No need to be sorry. I'm in the same boat as you are. My brother just got engaged tonight and I got drug out to the party. I at least have a ride home. Oddly enough, my brother mentioned his fiancee was having her friend drive them here." The man pauses, then smiles, making my heart race.

"Would your friend's name happen to be Caroline Forbes, by any chance?" He asks, looking at me.

"That's her. Your brother, his name is Stefan Salvatore, isn't it?" I inquire.

The man nods, and the two of us begin laughing. I was out talking to my best friends fiancee's brother.

The man stops laughing first, running a hand through his hair as he gives me a lop-sided smile.

"My name is Damon Salvatore. I'm Stefan's older brother, only older by three years." Damon introduces himself, intertwining my fingers with his.

I grin. "I'm Elena Gilbert. Stefan mentioned he had a brother, but never really gave Caroline and I any details about you." I reply, squeezing Damon's hand.

Damon grins, and my heart feels like it's doing little flips in my chest.

"So, tell me about yourself. What should I know about Elena Gilbert?"

"Okay. Well, I'm twenty-four, which makes you twenty-seven, am I correct?" I look at Damon, who nods. I smile. "I'm a college graduate. I majored in business financing, and in partying."

That made Damon chuckle, so I continue on. "I love reading, writing, and spending time on the beach. I live in a small one bedroom apartment, I can't stand the man I rent it from, and I'm very interested in getting to know the mysterious Damon Salvatore."

Damon smiles. "Well, as you guessed I'm twenty-seven, graduated from college three years ago with majors in business management, on site construction, and of course, partying." Damon chuckles, and I can't help but to grin.

"I own a small office branch, working for the company "Sanctuaries for Those in Need", a construction company that builds houses and apartment complexes for homeless veterans, those who have fallen on hard times, and those who need a place to stay if something happened to their home; whether it be a divorce gone wrong, or weather damages. I spend most of my time at the work sites helping build the homes, but spend at least one week a month in the office trying to get all the paperwork in order. I won my own house, located beach side about twenty minutes from Stefan and Caroline's place, and, if this isn't too forward, I'd like to go on a date with you."

I gasp, surprised, then nod, grinning happily. "It's not too forward, Damon. I'd love to go on a date with you." I tell him, my heart and mind going a mile a minute.

Damon grins happily, his eyes filled with joy. My phone buzzes on the table beside me, and I quickly open and read the text, sighing as I reply. I look up at Damon, who looks like he already knows what I'm going to say.

"Let me guess, they're on their way out and want to go home, right?"

I nod, sighing. "I really don't want to stay at their place tonight, but that seems like my only option at this moment. Thank god I have noise blocking headphones in my purse." I tell Damon, locking my phone and shoving it into the inside pocket of my leather jacket. Damon gets up from the picnic table, helping me up.

"There is another option." Damon says softly, causing me to look at him, puzzled.

"There is?"

Damon nods. "I can take you back to your place, if you don't mind riding on the back of a motorcycle."

I grin, grabbing Damon and hugging him. "I don't mind that at all, Damon! Are you sure you're okay with taking me home? I don't want to impose."

Damon hugs me back, looking down at me as he answers. "You wouldn't be imposing, Elena. I'd be glad to do it. I know what sleeping at Stefan's place is like since Caroline moved in." Damon shudders, and the two of us laugh.

Caroline and Stefan stagger out of the bar, neither of them in any shape to drive. Damon helps me get them both in the back seat of Caroline's Pink 1969 Mustang GT Convertible. I get in the drivers seat and buckle up, pulling out of the parking spot and stopping at the entrance of the parking lot to wait for Damon. I hear the telltale sound of a Motorcycle starting, and Damon pulls up beside me on a Iridescent Black 2000 Harley Davidson Road King. Damon gives me a nod, and I pull out on to the road, Damon following behind me. It takes us twenty minutes to get to Stefan and Caroline's place, and another ten minutes to say goodnight and get them inside the house. When we finally get them both safely inside, Damon takes my hand and walks with me over to his bike. He pulls a spare helmet out of the saddle bags, handing it to me. I tell Damon my address and strap my borrowed helmet on while Damon puts his own on, getting on the bike and firing it to life. Damon hods out a hand to me as I get on the back, wrapping my hands around his upper body as he revs the engine, giving my hand a squeeze before pulling out into the road. Damon and I cruse through the streets, the night air whipping past us as Damon revs the engine louder. I grin and hold on to Damon tightly, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles under my fingers. Damon pulls into the parking lot of my apartment complex, shutting his bike off before helping me off the back. He gets off and stores my borrowed helmet back in the saddle bags, walking with me to my apartment. Once at my door, I unlock it, then turn to face Damon.

"So, when will I see you again?" I ask, feeling a blush creep into my cheeks.

Damon smiles, brushing my hair from my face. "How about this Saturday? I can pick you up here, then we can head to my place for a day on the beach." Damon asks, his eyes filled with hope.

I grin and nod. "Sounds perfect. How can I contact you?"

"I slipped my name, number, and address into your pocket while we were dancing. Just text me letting me know it's you. I always respond, so feel free to text me any time."

I smile, turning towards my door. Damon grabs my hand and pulls me into his arms. I gasp, looking up at Damon. Damon places a finger under my chin and leans down, kissing me softly. I kiss Damon back, fireworks going off in my mind. When Damon pulls away, I'm breathless.

"Goodnight, Elena. Until Saturday." Damon whispers, placing one final kiss on my lips.

Blushing, I kiss Damon back, then look up at him, smiling. "Goodnight, Damon. Until Saturday." I reply.

Damon smiles and lets go of my hand, his fingers brushing mine as I watch him walk back to his motorcycle. He puts his helmet on then gets on, firing the engine to life, giving me a wave before pulling out into the nearly dead streets. I wave back before going into my apartment, locking the door behind me. I reach into the back pocket of my jeans, pulling Damon's number out as I walk to my bedroom. I drop my purse on the table outside my bedroom, quickly saving Damon's number in my phone and sending him a text so he would have my number. I change out of my clothes from the evening, putting my hair up in a messy bun as I dress for bed in a red cotton spaghetti strap top, my black lace boy shorts, and a pair of black athletic short shorts. I crawl into bed, smiling at Damon's response to my text, texting him goodnight before adding the final two parts to my poem, sleep taking over me just as I save the poem.

 _Am I Dreaming?_

 _Is this Real?_

 _We're Skin to Heated Skin,_

 _I'm Riding an Everlasting High._

 _My Heart is Racing,_

 _Your Hand rev's the Throttle._

 _We're panting,_

 _Breathless,_

 _Are you My Thrill?_

 _Are you My Thrill?_

 _The moon glints off your eyes,_

 _Cool air whips past my Ears._

 _The Vibrations beneath us Strong,_

 _The Sound of that Rumble like a Song._

 _You place your Hand on Mine,_

 _I Wrap my arms tighter around You._

 _The Night stretches on before Us,_

 _You Are My Thrill,_

 _I've Found My Thrill._


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed on slowly as I waited for Saturday to come. When it finally arrived, I could swear I was ready to jump out of my skin. Damon and I had either texted or talked on the phone since the Tuesday night we met, mostly talking about his work, and about how our oh so loving friends/family members kept dragging us around to do boring stuff in preparation of Stefan and Caroline's wedding. I pace my small apartment room, eventually flopping down onto my bed. Damon and I had settled on me coming over around eleven in the morning, and I had woken up at seven. It was now almost ten-thirty, and I was ready to get out of my apartment. I already had everything packed for the day, and was dressed, minus my flip-flops. I had chosen a red and black string bikini, a pair of dark red jean shorts, and a white spaghetti strap top that read "Beach Bum" across the front that I had cut into a crop top. I packed a pair of extra clothes and jeans in my beach bag in case it got cool later, along with my wallet, keys, and phone charger, seeing as I had no idea what Damon had planned for our date. My landlord had come over Wednesday morning to bitch about Damon's bike being too loud and it waking him up, and how I shouldn't have people coming over to my place so late at night. I told him that it was only a friend dropping me off, and that it wouldn't happen again. He huffed off after that. I roll onto my stomach, scrolling through the music on my phone, searching for a better ring tone for Damon. I currently had it set as "City of Sin" by Escape the Fate, but I wanted to change it to something more... More something. I eventually settle on "Fever" by Bullet for My Valentine. Damon had told me he put my ring tone as "Bad Girl" by Avril Lavigne featuring Marilyn Manson. I still had my poem saved to my phone, as well as it typed up on my laptop and printed out. I printed a copy to give to Damon, but was unsure about giving it to him. A knock on my door jars me from my thoughts. I quickly get to my feet, shoving my phone into my back pocket and going out to the door. I unlock the door and open it, groaning inwardly when I see who is standing there.

"Hey baby, wanna go out to the football field and watch me and a few friends play a few games? Tyler said he's bringing his new girlfriend along, so you'll have someone to talk to." Matt Donovan; my ex boyfriend of over two months, drones on, leaning against my door frame.

I cross my arms, cocking my hip to the side as I glare at him, my mood slowly going from good to bad.

"Matt, I told you this several times already, and I'll say it again. We broke up, over two months ago. Stop coming to my place, and stop telling everyone we're together. We. Are. Through." I all but growl, stepping outside and shutting my door so I wasn't all the cool air out.

Matt takes a step backwards, his hands in the air like he was being held up by the cops. I could only wish.

"Chillax baby girl, you're just upset cause I haven't been around lately. Look, I'll make it up to ya, after me and the boys play a few games, we can go out and get some grub, try out that new pizza joint across from our old campus." Matt says curtly, reaching out to take my hand.

I smack his hand away from me, cursing under my breath. "Do NOT call me 'baby girl', I am nothing to you. What part about "we broke up, stay the hell away from me" do you not understand?" I ask him, running a hand through my hair.

I swear the guy was stupid, or brainless. We'd had this talk a million times since I broke up with him after finding him in the bar with two other woman, all but fucking them in the small booth they sat in. I had told him to meet me there because I had wanted to talk, or that's what I told him. I was really coming to break up with him because not more then a week before, he'd basically raped me under the bleachers at the football field. Matt reaches out and grabs me by my wrists, slamming me against my apartment door. I grunt from the impact, struggling to get out of Matt's grip, but he held fast.

"Listen here Elena. Either you come with me, or we have another "fun" time together, only this time it will be in your own bedroom." Matt growls into my ear, pressing me harder against the door.

I growl in anger, bringing my knee up and into Matt's cock and balls, pushing him away as he doubles over, gasping for air. Matt glares daggers at me as he runs at me, grabbing me around my waist. I scream as I'm picked up from the ground, my arms and legs flailing against Matt as struggles to open the door to my apartment. Matt somehow manages to get my door open and stumbles inside, crashing into the small couch in the room. Matt falls, managing somehow to pin me beneath him.

"You're going to regret doing that..."

Matt fists one hand into my hair, the other pinning my arms above my head and pinning my legs down with his; an animal like snarl rips past his lips as he rips my shirt from my body. I try to scream, but Matt shoves my now ruined shirt into my mouth, gagging me. I could hear my phone ringing, Damon's ring tone sounding muffled. Matt releases his grip on my hair and reaches under me, pulling my phone from my pocket. He glances at the name on the screen before shoving my phone in my face.

"Who is "Damon Salvatore?" One of your little fuck boys?" Matt hisses, throwing my phone across the room and ripping my ruined shirt from my mouth.

"None of you're fucking business, ass fuck!" I yell, struggling to get my hands free.

Matt shoves his makeshift gag back into my mouth, his hand gripping my wrists tighter. With his hand free, Matt reaches down between us, unbuttoning my jean shorts. I can hear Damon's ring tone faintly from across the room, praying that he knew that me not answering meant trouble. I was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen; the gag in my mouth and Matt's weight on my chest making it hard for me to breathe. My stomach turns as as I feel the zipper of my shorts being released, darkness tinging my vision. I begin to struggle harder, closing my eyes as Matt fists my hair again and slams my head into the arm of the couch. Head pounding, I fight for air and fight the hands holding me. Pounding on my door rings in my ears, and I try to cry out for help. I thought I was about to black out, when suddenly Matt;s weight is lifted off of my chest, the shirt in my mouth ripped out. I jolt upward, the room spinning as I gasp for air.

"Let me go fucknutts, or I'll have you arrested for Manhandling!" Matt screamed, causing me to open my eyes.

Damon held Matt in a vice grip, anger visible in Damon's ice blue eyes. Matt was cursing Damon seven ways from Sunday, struggling under Damon's unwavering grip.

"I'm going to have you arrested for battery and sexual assault, possibly more if you don't shut your fucking trap." Damon snarls angrily.

"Fuck you!" Is Matt's only response, still continuing to struggle. Damon doesn't release him, the sound of police sirens almost a blessing. Not as big a blessing as having Damon pull Matt off me though. Several police officers come into my apartment, and Damon lets go of Matt, who turns to swing at Damon, only to be snatched up by two police officers. I watch as the police cuff Matt, Damon tugging the black muscle shirt he wore off and handing it to me. I take it and put it on, giving Damon a nod of thanks. Damon nods in return, turning and speaking to one of the police officers. After Damon gives them a statement, and they get the entire story from me, Matt is lead out of my apartment with charges of sexual assault, battery, and intent to rape. Damon closes the door to my apartment after thanking the cops for coming so quickly, then walks over to me, kneeling down beside the couch and looking me over.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks, concern in his eyes and in his voice.

I start to nod, but stop as tears burn hot trails down my cheeks. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. Damon pulls me down off the couch and into his arms, holding me as sobs wrack my body. Damon rubs small circles along my spine, placing a soft kiss on the top of my aching head. I wipe the tears from my face, well, attempt to, but Damon beats me to it. Damon brushes the last of the tears off my cheek with is thumb, his hand cupping the side of my face. I look up at Damon, his eyes still filled with concern, but also, fear.

"Thank you, Damon. Thank you so much." I murmur softly, brushing my hair from my face.

I knew I looked like hell, and felt heat rise to my cheeks when I realize that Damon had given me his shirt, which meant he was shirtless, sitting in my apartment. I quickly refasten my shorts, blushing deeply.

"If you give me a minute, I'll go grab another shirt so you can have yours." I tell Damon, starting to get to my feet. I sway when I get about half way standing, the pounding in my head making me slightly dizzy. Damon steadies me and gets to his feet, helping me to mine the rest of the way before walking me back to my bedroom.

"Don't worry about the shirt, Elena. I have another in my car, so keep this one." Damon replies, smiling warmly as sits on my bed beside me.

"Do you need anything? I know something is wrong since you're swaying, and it's not from drinking."

I chuckle, holding my head in my hand. "Matt bashed my head into the arm of the couch. I have a bottle of pain medicine in my night stand, if you could please get them for me." I explain, pointing to my nightstand.

Damon nods and leans over, opening the drawer and grabbing the bottle of pain pills, opening them and handing me two. He gets up and heads out of my bedroom, and I take a moment to get my head on straight. My wrists ached, my head was pounding, but Damon had saved me. I was going to have to find a way to make this up to him, somehow. Damon returns a few minutes later, handing me a cold bottle of water and my cell phone, which amazingly wasn't broken.

"Thank you." I thank Damon, opening the bottle of water and taking the pills swallowing them and relishing the feel of the cool water on my dry throat.

"You're welcome. Are you hurt any other way?" Damon asks, giving me a once over as he takes a seat beside me on my bed once more.

I shake my head, giving Damon a soft smile. "No, thankfully you got him off of me when you did. Matt Donovan was, I mean is, my ex boyfriend of about three months. I left him namely because of the stupid shit he pulled, like what you saw." I look down, feeling my cheeks heat again.

Damon lifts my head and I turn, surprised when Damon places a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. I kiss Damon back, feeling him smile against my lips. I reach out and hug Damon, who pulls me into his lap as he returns the hug. I can feel muscle hard muscle under soft skin as my hands touch his back, my head resting in the crook of Damon's neck. I inhale his scent, Sandalwood and what I could only guess was body spray, but still smelt amazing. When Damon releases me, I sit up, not moving off of his lap.

"Well, since you're already in here, I might as well give you a small tour of my apartment." I tell Damon, who only chuckles, grinning.

"This is my bedroom, as you can tell. The bathroom is just outside my room and to the left, and then after the small hallway is my small living room and kitchen; neither of which I use much."

Damon looks around my bedroom, smiling. I had framed photos of Caroline and I from graduation, one of she and I at the beach, and one of me, her and her mother. I also had several drawings on my walls, along with a few poems. I reach down and grab my beach bag, hauling it up onto the bed beside me. I rummage through it, looking for my hair clip, not noticing the copy of the poem I wrote the night before fall out of the bag. Damon picks up the folded piece of paper and opens it, reading it silently. When I turn and see Damon reading my poem, I sit quietly, waiting for him to finish. Damon folds the paper up, giving me a heart-stopping smile.

"Did you write this last night after I dropped you off?" Damon asks, holding the folded piece of paper in his fingers.

I shake my head. "I started writing it in the bar. I got the first three parts done before we started dancing, and the last two parts I finished after you dropped me off." I admit, blushing slightly.

Damon smiles again, leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I love it. You really have a way with words." He looks at the folded piece of paper, then at me. "May I keep this?"

I nod. "Yeah. I had planned on giving you a copy anyways, since you inspired me to finish it."

I get to my feet, going over to my dresser and brushing out my hair, quickly pulling it up into a ponytail and clipping it up off of my neck. I can see Damon place the poem in his wallet from my mirrors reflection, and grin when catches me looking.

"This wasn't the way I wanted to start our date off." I say with a half smile as I look around my room for my flip-flops, grabbing my sunglasses off my dresser.

"It's not an ideal way to start off a date, no, but none the less, this will always be a date I'm going to remember." Damon replies, standing up and straightening his black and blue swim trunks.

I giggle, finally finding my flip-flops and sliding them on. "Yeah, neither will I."

Damon grabs my beach bag, placing it over his shoulder before holding a hand out to me.

"Shall we go to the beach?" He asks, giving me a lopsided grin that made my heart do flips in my chest.

I take Damon's offered hand, and after shoving my phone back into my back pocket, I shut the light out in my bedroom and the two of us head outside. I lock my door behind me, stopping to stare at Damon's stunning jet black 1966 GTO convertible, which was parked beside my deep red 1957 Chevy convertible. Damon grins and puts my bag in the back seat, grabbing a dark blue muscle shirt from the back seat and tugging it on. I groan inwardly at the loss of seeing Damon's bare chest, then remember that we're going to the beach, so I'll get to see it again. Damon opens the passengers side door, helping me into the car before shutting the door and going around to the drivers side and getting in. The two of us buckle up, and Damon places his sunglasses on, turning the radio up as "Not Invincible" by Bullet for My Valentine begins to play. I grin and put my sunglasses on, the two of us singing along to the song as Damon pulls out into the open road, driving us off to the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon and I cruise the streets of our small town, listening to music, singing, and having fun. Damon stops at a gas station and fills his car up, then we drive to his house. His house, it turns out, is a huge beach side manor. Damon pulls up the shell-lined driveway and parks his car in front of a large three car garage. He shuts the car off and gets out, coming around to the passengers side and opening the door for me. I take his hand as I get out of his car, staring in awe at his home. Damon looks at me and smiles.

"Welcome to my home, or as Stefan likes to call it, "The Salvatore Beach Getaway"." Damon tells me, a smirk on his face. I giggle.

"I found this place about three years ago, right after I graduated, and started fixing it up. Stefan was living with me when I found it, and it took us over a year, but once we finally finished with the place, it turned out to be really amazing."

Damon takes my hand, walking with me up to the front door and unlocking it. He opens the door and allows me to go inside first, and I can't help but stare. The inside of the house was as beautiful as the outside. The outside of the house was done in bricks that were a deep red color, but the inside was done in wood, ceramic tiling, and stainless steel. Damon gives me a tour of the house, showing me his personal office, his bedroom, the guest bedroom, Stefan's old bedroom, the library, kitchen, living room, and the huge kitchen. Damon's bedroom was different then most of the house. While most of the house was done with stainless steel and wood furnishing and appliances, Damon's room was carpeted, his bathroom done with mostly ceramic and stainless steel, and his room had a small balcony that overlooked the beach. Damon went back outside to grab my beach bag while I looked around his house, looking at all the photos Damon had either hanging on the wall, or sitting framed on a table wooden shelf. When he came back in, I was looking at a photo that sat in the kitchen. The glass was cracked, and the frame looked like it had been glued back together once or twice, but it was the photo inside that caught my eye. Damon was standing with a girl who looked a lot like myself, only with darker, curlier hair. Damon didn't look happy in the photo, and the girl looked like she was strung out on drugs or something. Damon says something and I jump, blushing as I turn to face him.

"I thought you got lost in the house." Damon says softly, setting my beach bag down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen before coming to stand beside me, picking the photo up.

"No, I was just looking at all your photos." I reply, looking once again at the photo Damon now held in his hand. "The girl in the photo, was she..." My voice trails off as I look at Damon, seeing pain fill his eyes.

"She's my ex. I broke up with her about six months ago. I came home from work one day and found her in her apartment, shooting up heroine and fucking another man. When I was with her, I didn't stay here, I stayed in her apartment, well, up until the last few months of our relationship anyways. She was never home when I finished up with work, so I decided to move back in here. I was only with her a year, and it was, at first, great, but then turned into the most miserable year of my life." Damon explains, waking over to the trash can and throwing the photo into it, the pain I saw in his eyes gone, replaced anger. "Her name is Katherine Pierce. She was a girl one of my co-workers hooked me up with."

I walk over to Damon, wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder as I hug him.

"I know of her. She used to live in the apartment complex near mine until the landlord kicked her out."

Damon hugs me in return, and I look up at him, seeing the pain begin to leave his eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought up your past. I know how hard it is." I murmur softly, wishing I hadn't found the photograph at all.

Damon places his hand on my cheek, leaning down and kissing me. I return his kiss, feeling Damon smile against my lips.

"It's fine, Elena. That's in the past, and I'm not even sure how that photograph got into this house."

Damon links his fingers through mine, turning and walking to the back door. We step outside onto a huge back deck, half of it covered with an awning, the other taken over by an in-ground pool and hot tub. I smile as I walk around the back porch, stopping at the steps leading down on to the beach. I look at Damon, who must have seen the excitement in my eyes, because he disappears into the house for a few minutes, coming back out with my beach bag, a small cooler that had a radio built into it, and a beach towel draped around his shoulders. I take my beach bag from Damon, kicking my flip flops off and shoving them into my bag before looking at Damon. Damon gives me a lopsided grin and takes my hand, pulling me down the steps and onto the sand. I giggle and dig my toes into the sand, laughing as Damon kicks sand up at me. I kick some sand back at Damon, who laughs, taking off running towards the ocean. I smirk and chase after Damon, both of us breathing heavily by the time we got near the water. Damon drops the cooler into the sand as he comes to a stop, tossing his towel down onto the sand before taking a knee, trying to catch his breath. I drop my bag and fall to my knees, taking deep breaths of air. After a few minutes, Damon gets to his feet, pulling me to mine.

"So, lotion up and head into the water? Or set up our spot then lotion up and head to the water?" Damon inquires, brushing a strand of hair from my sweat covered face.

"Let's set up. I could use a drink." I reply, smiling.

Damon nods, reaching down into the cooler and grabbing two bottles of water. I could see Damon had packed us lunch; what looked like fresh fruit and PB&J sandwiches. I also spotted a few beers and wine coolers mixed in with the water bottles, and couldn't help but to grin. Damon stands straight and hands me a bottle of water, which he first puts on the back of my neck, making me yelp from the sudden coldness. I turn and playfully smack his shoulder, taking the water bottle and opening it. I drink some of the water, then hand the bottle to Damon. I can feel Damon's eyes on me as I pull a huge beach towel out of my bag, spreading it out on the sand. Damon puts the cooler on one end of the towel, and I put my bag on the other corner. I kneel down, digging through my bag for my lotion, only to stop as I see Damon strip his now damp muscle shirt from his body, tossing it and his sunglasses next to his towel. He runs his fingers through his messy black locks, giving me a grin when he catches me watching him.

"You want a photo?" Damon asks, grinning.

I blush and nod, pulling my phone from my back pocket. I unlock my phone and open the camera, giggling as Damon takes up a silly pose, puffing his chest out, fists on his hips. I take the photo and show Damon, who chuckles. After finding my lotion, I toss my sunglasses into my beach bag and tug the now damp muscle shirt Damon had given me over my head, then unbutton my shorts and slip them down my long legs. Damon lets out a low whistle and I smirk, turning to face Damon, who had his phone out. Damon takes a few photos of me in my bikini, and them we take a few selfies together. Lotioning up each other didn't take long, considering neither of us really needed much lotion because we already had a good base tan started. After Damon finishes with my back, the two of us toss our phones into my bag and run down to the water.

Damon is the first into the cool ocean water, diving under the first big wave he saw. I follow him into the water, diving into the next big wave. I come up from under the water, looking around for Damon in the waist deep water. Hands on my hips make me squeak excitedly, and I turn to face Damon, struck by how handsome he was. I watch as water drips off his hair and runs down his toned upper body, watching as the trails of water disappear into the top of his swim trunks. Damn he was sexy! Damon pulls me close to him, and I can see his eyes following the rivulets of water running down my own body. Damon takes my hand pulls me out into deeper water, past where the waves were breaking. We could still touch the bottom, well, I think Damon could. I couldn't, but then again, Damon had a good four inches on me in height. Throughout the day, Damon and I alternated between swimming in the ocean, going for walks on the beach and collecting shells, or just hanging out on the beach towel talking. We had a very nice old couple take some photos of the two of us together, and we sent each other all the photos we took. I saved all the photos in a file named "Damon & I." Damon and I were eating some of the fresh fruit that he had packed us, sharing our fourth bottle of water when Damon asked me a question I thought he would never ask.

"Elena Gilbert, will you be my girlfriend?"

 **A/N: So... What do you think her answer will be?**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't even have to think about the answer to Damon's question,.

"Yes, yes Damon I will!" I answer him joyfully.

Damon lets out a whoop of joy and leans over, pulling me on top of him as he kisses me, the kiss soft, yet filled with desire. The two of us soon pack up, deciding to spend the rest of the day at his house. Damon and I held hands as we walked back to his home, and after taking the food out of the cooler and putting it in the fridge, Damon and I spent the rest of the time hanging out in the pool. Damon cooked us a dinner of steak, baked potatoes, and fresh salad. After dinner, I helped Damon clean up and did the dishes. We both took a shower, Damon showering in his room and me in the guest room. After running my brush through my hair and doing my makeup; smokey eyes and a deep purple-red lipstick, I walked back downstairs and found Damon in the living room, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, his black boots, and a white muscle shirt, which showed off the now darkened tan he had. I was dressed in a pair of light blue skinny jeans, my favorite black bra and thong combo, and I had on a bright coral camisole that was cut low in the front and had lace around the bottom, but only covered half of my stomach. Damon takes in my appearance and smiles, getting off the couch. I do a little twirl in front of Damon, who takes my hand and pulls me to him, kissing me deeply. I kiss Damon back, grinning.

"It's still early, wanna go to a club for drinks?" Damon asks, his eyes hinting at something, but what, I couldn't tell.

I grin and nod. ""As long we can drop by my place so I can drop off my beach stuff and get something."

"That's fine sweetheart, we can do that." Damon replies kissing me once more.

I kiss Damon back and slide my flip-flops on, and after I gather my beach bag, shoving my cell phone into my back pocket, the two of us head outside. Damon goes into the garage and gets on his Harley, firing the engine to life before walking it out of the garage. Damon hands me a helmet and I quickly put it on, getting on the back of Damon's bike with a little help from Damon. I place my bag between Damon's back and my front, slipping my fingers into the belt loops of Damon's jeans as Damon revs the engine, putting his feet up on the pegs before pulling out of his driveway. The ride to my apartment didn't take long, and after Damon kills the engine of the bike, he helps me off the back.

"I'll be right out." I tell Damon, kissing him as I hand him my borrowed helmet.

Damon kisses me back and takes the helmet, watching as I unlock my apartment door, closing it behind me. Once inside, I head to my bedroom, kicking my flip-flops off and grabbing my black three inch heeled booties and put them on with a pair of black socks. I put my studded belt through the loops of jeans, loving the fact that my jeans were low riders and showed off my hip bones. I smile and decide to put on some of my jewelry; a silver belly button ring with a white gem in the center, a pair of silver dangle earrings that had black and pink feathers dangling off them, and my favorite piece of body jewelery, my black and pink tongue stud. I quickly throw my wallet, keys, cell phone charger, a pair of black athletic shorts, and Damon's muscle shirt in my small leather backpack, zipping it up and throwing it over my shoulders. I shut the lights out and lock my door as I leave my apartment, giving Damon a huge smile as I take my borrowed helmet and put it back on, getting back on the back of Damon's bike and wrapping my arms around Damon's waist as Damon fires the bike to life once more, taking off into the street. It doesn't take Damon long to find the club he wanted to go to, and I was excited to go in and have some more fun with Damon. I grab my ID out of my wallet, as well as some of my money, which I slip into my bra. Damon helps me stow my borrowed helmet and bag in the saddle bags on his bike once we get off. Damon takes my hand and we head into the club, showing the bouncer our ID's. We head to the bar and take seats, and I smile as I look Damon over for the thousandth time today, loving the way the black lights made Damon's eyes and shirt glow. My own shirt was glowing as well. I tap my foot to the beat of the music, Damon and I showing the bartender our ID's before ordering.

"I'll have a vanilla coke mixed with Kracken on the rocks, and a shot of straight Kracken." Damon tells the bartender, who only nods, then looks at me.

"Strawberry whiskey sour, and a blow job." I tell the bartender, who chuckles.

Damon looks over at me, a confused look on his face.

"Blow job? What the hell is that?" He asks, looking both confused and slightly upset.

I giggle. "It isn't the type of blow job you're thinking of. It's basically a shot that I can only use my mouth to drink." I explain.

Damon chuckles, grinning. "Oh, okay. Never had a girl order one of those while I dated them."

The bartender comes back with our drinks and shots, and after Damon and I cheers our shots, I watch as Damon downs his shot. He turns and watches as I take the shot glass in my mouth, locking my lips around it before tossing my head back and downing my shot. Damon takes the glass from my lips and turns my face to his, kissing me softly. I kiss Damon back, smiling. The two of us take a few sips of our drinks, taking a selfie together of the two of us with our drinks. I hand Damon my cell phone as the music changes, setting my drink down. Damon sits his own drink down and get off the bar stool, taking my hand and pulling me out onto the dance floor. The opening of "Gimme That" by Chris Brown featuring Lil Wayne comes on, and Damon pulls me flush against him, his hands falling to my hips as I reach back and loop one arm around Damon's neck, shaking my hips and grinding lightly against Damon to the beat of the music. Damon moves with me, grinding against my ass even as he tightens his grip on my hips. I roll my body and hips forward, dropping down low to the ground before slowly coming back up, back arched. I hear Damon moan softly even over the sound of the music, his hands sliding up my sides as I straighten up, Damon grabbing one of my hands and spinning me so I was now facing him. Sweat was starting to coat his face, and his eyes were willed with a fire that I knew burned in my own eyes. Damon grabs me by my hips and pulls me close, his hands cupping my ass as he grinds against me. I wrap my arms loosely around Damon's neck, resting my forehead against Damon's as we danced, grinding and moving to the beat of the song. We danced together for two songs after that, then headed back to the bar, finishing our drinks, along with four more following. Damon and I were both pretty buzzed by the time we decided to leave, and after once last dance, Damon lead me outside. He had already spoken with the owner of the bar, letting him know that we would be back to pick up the bike in the morning.

Both of us caught in a fit of giggles, Damon grabs the keys to his bike and a small bag out of one of the saddle bags, while I grab my leather backpack out of the other saddle bag, letting Damon lock them both up before the two of us half walked/half staggered down the block to a small hotel. Damon got us a room, on the first floor thankfully, and after unlocking the door, Damon pulls me into his arms and kisses me deeply, kicking the door shut behind him. I kiss Damon back, locking the door as Damon's tongue explores my mouth, dancing around my own tongue. We both stumble and fall backwards onto the large queen sized bed, me ending up on top of Damon. Damon breaks the kiss, running a hand through my hair as he looks up at me.

"When did you get your tongue pierced? And your belly button?" He asks, his hand coming to rest on the side of my face.

I place one hand on Damon's chest, smiling. "I've had them done since I was eighteen, I just put them back in tonight. I've only had them out for a month or so, namely because of by dumb ass ex coming around." I tell Damon, sticking my tongue out far enough so that Damon could see the stud in my tongue.

Damon grins, then yawns. "Did you bring a change of clothes? Cause if not, I have extra clothes in my bag, though they would be big on you."

"I put some in my bag." I reply, rolling off Damon and sitting on the end of the bed, reaching down and unzipping my booties, toeing them off and tossing them across the room. "I'm going to change in the bathroom, be done in a few."

Damon nods, sitting up and starting to unlace his own boots. I head into the small bathroom and change into my athletic shorts and Damon's muscle shirt, shoving my jeans, belt, socks, camisole, and bra into my bag after I take my phone charger out of it. I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun, stepping out of the bathroom and seeing Damon in a pair of black basketball shorts, the top of his boxer briefs peaking out. I plug my phone in beside Damon's making sure to put it on vibrate, before taking my earrings out and putting them on the dresser, turning and facing Damon.

"I'll take the couch, so you can have the bed." Damon offers, a faint blush filling his cheeks.

I blush as well, shaking my head. "The bed is big enough for both of us, and we are boyfriend and girlfriend now." I reply, flipping the covers down on the bed.

Damon blushes darker. "Are you sure, I mean we only became a couple today and-" I place a finger over Damon's lips, silencing him.

"I trust you, Damon. I know you won't do anything that you think is wrong, or push me to do anything I don't want to do."

"I wont, Elena. That's a promise. And, I trust you too. I know you won't do anything or push me to do things either."Damon agrees, going around to the left side of the bed and getting in, sliding under the covers.

Damon holds the covers up as I slip under them, Damon pulling me to him and wrapping one arm around me, holding me close. I turn and give Damon a soft, sweet kiss. Damon returns the kiss, nuzzling me as I lay my head on the pillows.

"Good night, Elena. Sweet Dreams." Damon murmurs, yawning as he lays his head on the pillows,

"Good night, Damon. Sweet Dreams." I whisper, yawning and closing my eyes.

As I drift off to sleep, a thought crosses my mind that makes me smile. I'm dating Damon Salvatore... Could life get any better?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with Damon's arms wrapped around my waist, thankfully without a hang over. Sleeping with Damon, I got the most sleep I've gotten in months. I roll so I'm facing Damon, who blinks his sleep filled blue eyes at me. He smiles and brushes my hair from my face, kissing me softly.

"Good morning Elena, how did you sleep?" Damon asks, yawning and stretching, the blankets falling down to his hips, revealing his sexy upper body to me.

I smile and stretch. "Best night's sleep I've had in a long time. How about you?"

"First time I've slept through the entire night in months. How do you feel?"

"Amazingly, I feel great. I had so much fun last night." I answer, frowning slightly as I realize it's Sunday. "Damn it, it's Sunday."

Damon chuckles, leaning over and kissing me. "It is, sadly." Damon throws the covers off of him, getting up out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

I get out of bed as well, going over and unplugging my phone, putting the charger into my bag and grabbing my bra out of it. I scroll through the photos Damon and I had taken last night, sending them all to Damon's cell, making a mental note to go out and have a few printed out and framed later on today. Damon comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later and I head in, doing my thing and putting my bra on. I come out after a few minutes, my hair now pulled up in a ponytail. I look at my phone, seeing Damon had sent me pics from last night while I was in the bathroom. I quickly save them into our file, sitting beside Damon on the bed.

"How about we head back to my place? I'll make breakfast, and I have some things I wanted to ask you about." Damon inquires looking at me?

I nod, my stomach growling. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Damon smiles, slipping his boots on and standing, pulling me to my feet. I giggle, leaning up and placing a light kiss on Damon's lips. Damon kisses me back, then the two of us gather our things and head out, dropping the room key off at the front desk and walking up to the club. Damon and I get on his bike and go back to his place, where the two of us cook breakfast. While Damon plates up our food; yummy sausage, egg, and cheese omelets, I pour us both a cup of coffee, joining Damon at the small breakfast bar. We both add french vanilla coffee creamer and sugar to our coffee, Damon grinning as he takes a sip.

"Mmmm, one of the best parts of waking up, even if it is almost noon." Damon says, setting his cup down on the bar as I take a bite of my omelet.

"Agreed, though I think your omelet's top the coffee. You're an amazing cook." I reply, taking a sip of my coffee and smiling. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I take another bite of my omelet.

"Well, there's a few things, really." Damon answers, taking a bite of his omelet before continuing. "My first question is, I wanted to know If you would like a job, as my personal assistant at the construction branch I own. You'd get to go out to the sites with me when we first get the jobs, and you'd work in my office with me, helping me organize all the paperwork and answer phone calls from potential customers." Damon explains, finishing his food as he talks.

I gather both of our empty plates and put them in the dish washer, thinking over Damon's offer briefly before answering.

"That sounds like fun, and it's better then sitting in my apartment all day job searching." I answer, smiling as I take my seat again, sipping my coffee.

Damon grins happily. "Okay, great. I'll come pick you up sometime this week after work and we can go to the office to fill out the paperwork." Damon takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Now, my next question is, how would you feel about moving in here, with me? I have plenty of space, and you'd have your own room."

I gasp, shocked. Damon wanted me to move in with him? Am I dreaming? Damon looks at me nervously, hope filling his eyes. I look Damon in the eyes and grin as I answer.

"Damon, I would love to move in with you. But, I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"I want to share a room, with you. That is, if you want to." I tell Damon, blushing deeply. Damon leans across the bar and takes my face in between his hands, placing a kiss on my lips.

"That just makes me even happier to have you move in with me. I would gladly share a room with you, Elena. After last night, I know that we trust each other enough to sleep in the same bed without pushing each other to do things we're not comfortable doing."

I grin, kissing Damon back. "Great, now I have a question for you."

"Okay, shoot."

"When can I move in?"

Damon chuckles and gets up, walking around to my side of the bar and pulling me from my seat into his arms, hugging me tight against him. "This weekend. That way you have the week to pack and get whatever you want as far as work clothing and stuff goes."

I hug Damon back, grinning as I look up into his ice blue eyes. "And I can finally tell my landlord to take his crappy apartment and shove it up his ass."

Damon and I both start laughing. Damon takes our coffee cups and puts them in the dish washer before the two of us head into the living room, curling up on the couch and watching a vampire movie marathon. Around eight at night, after another amazing dinner, Damon drops me off at my apartment. Damon and I walk hand in hand to the door and I unlock it, gasping as Damon suddenly turns me to him and kisses me long and deep, his tongue flicking the stud in my own tongue. I shiver and let out a breathy moan as he pulls away, Damon tracing my lips with his index finger, his other hand linking fingers with mine.

"I'll call you tomorrow after I'm done with work to let you know when I'm going to come get you to fill out all the paperwork, and I will miss you every minute." Damon murmurs, placing another kiss on my lips. "Good night, Elena. Sweet dreams."

I kiss Damon back, playfully nipping his bottom lip I pull away, reaching up and running my fingers through Damon's soft, unkempt hair. "I'll miss you too Damon, every second of every minute." I smile, opening the door to my apartment. "Good night, Damon. Sweet dreams, and please, text me when you get home so I know you got there safely."

Damon smiles and nods. "I will, I promise."

Damon kisses me once more, his fingers slowly un-linking from mine as I stand in the door way, watching Damon walk to his car and get in. He gives me a wave before pulling out into the street. I wave back before heading inside. I close and lock my apartment door, heading to my bedroom. After putting my dirty clothes in my wash basket, I quickly grab a shower, then settle in bed with a notebook, and my phone; my TV running the vampire movie marathon in the background. I grab my phone, smiling as I read the text Damon sent me, letting me know he got home safe. After I reply, I grab my pen and notebook, opening it and making a list of everything I needed to take with me when I moved, things I needed to buy, and writing Damon a little letter that I planned on slipping into his pocket when he picked me up later this week.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Read and Review! If i don't get at least one review, I wont post the next chapter!**

 _Well, I've been living with Damon for a month now, and things have been going... Well, I guess they could be going better. It started out great, Damon and I would get up, make breakfast, eat, do the dishes, go to work, come home, cook dinner, eat, go for a walk on the beach, shower, then snuggle together in bed until we fell asleep. At least, that's what we were doing. Over the past few days, Damon hasn't been himself. He comes home from work late, takes his food, and locks himself in his study. I understand that work has gotten stressful for him since his higher up hired a bunch of new workers without letting Damon or I know. I really hope things return to normal soon, because, even with my feelings for Damon growing stronger, I feel like we're beginning to drift apart..._

Shutting my diary, I slip it under Damon and I's mattress before getting out of bed. Damon is still at work, dinner was made; I just put his plate in the microwave for him, dishes were done, the house was clean, and I am bored. I moved in with Damon in early June, and now July is here. Damon and I are finally done with work, and have decided to take a long, much needed, vacation. We have off from this Saturday, July 2nd, which was tomorrow, and didn't have to go back to work until Monday, July 11th. Sighing, I grab my phone off my nightstand and put on some music while I get dressed. The night is warm, so I pull on a mid-thigh length jean skirt, pair it with a plum camisole that is cut low and had lace along the bottom, top, and straps, on over my purple lace bra and thong set. I do my makeup dark; dark purple smokey eyes and a matching dark maroon-plum colored lipstick . After a quick touch up of my eyeliner and mascara, I slip on my favorite pair of black platform open toe heels. I put my ID and cash into the front pocket of my skirt, my cell phone going into the back pocket after I shut the music off. I run a brush through my wavy hair, deciding to leave it down for the night. Satisfied with how I looked, I leave Damon and I's room and head downstairs into the living room.

I sit down with a book on the small love seat, reading as I wait for Damon to come home and see if he wanted to go out and let off some stream. I get through five pages when Damon comes through the door. I close my book and get to my feet, walking over to Damon and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"How was work after I left?" I ask, taking Damon's briefcase and sitting it on the coffee table, Damon removing his dark gray suit jacket and tie, tossing them on the love seat.

"Horrid. Several of the new employees didn't fill out their tax forms right, so I was stuck going over them with the incompetent morons my boss had to hire." Damon seethes, looking over my outfit before crossing his arms in front of him.

"Where are you going all dressed up?"

I could smell alcohol on Damon's breath, and I knew he'd been drinking. He rarely ever drinks unless we go out to drink together on the weekends.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight and let off some steam from this week after you ate dinner." I reply, looking down.

"If we were to go out, you sure as hell aren't going out dressed like that." Damon growls, grabbing my chin and lifting my face so I was looking him in the eyes.

The smell of booze was stronger, and even though I felt slightly scared, I was more pissed then anything.

"What's wrong with my outfit? You never complain any other time I go out dressed like this." I retort, grabbing Damon's hand and pulling it off my face.

I turn and grab my keys from the small hook they were on before going out into the kitchen. Damon follows me, staring me down as I grab a bottle of water from the fridge before turning to face him.

"I never complained before because then it didn't look like you were putting yourself out there for guys to just oggle and grope you." Damon says, glaring at me.

I growl, pushing past Damon as I head for the front door. Damon follows, grabbing me by the arm as I open the door. I turn and face him, trying to fight back the tears I knew were threatening to spill.

"So, you're just going to leave, go out without me?"

I yank my arm from Damon's grip, a tear slipping down my cheek. "Yes, I am Damon. You've been acting so distant lately, and you never want to go out together unless you wanna go. Well, tonight I want to go out, I want to let off some steam and start our vacation off right, but if this is how you're going to act, then I may just go to Stefan and Caroline's for the week while you get your shit together and when you're ready to have fun, I'll come back."

I turn away from Damon and leave, slamming the front door behind me before taking off down the street. Tears fell freely down my cheeks as I walk away from Damon and I's house, away from the man I had come to love. He was never like this with me, ever, and it hurt more then being forced to have sex with my ex the night he raped me under the bleachers. I wipe at my smeared makeup as I come to one of the small clubs near Damon and I's house. After showing the bouncer my ID, I head inside and go straight to the bar. The bartender comes over.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" He asks, handing me a napkin.

I take the napkin with a nod of thanks, giving him a small smile. "Jack and Coke, light on the ice and more Jack then Coke please." I answer, placing a twenty dollar bill on the bar.

The bartender takes the bill and disappears, reappearing a few minutes later with my drink. I thank the bartender and take my drink, going and sitting in one of the dark empty booths near the back of the club. I wipe my smeared makeup off with the napkin, sipping my drink. I curse as the tears start again, making me more miserable then I already was. I could feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket, I knew it was Damon calling me by the ring tone. I just let it ring, sipping my drink as I watch all the happy couples out on the floor dancing. The song changes over to a slower song, one I recognized instantly.

"I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot and now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around baby I can't think  
I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
'Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair  
My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife  
She left me, I'm tied  
'Cause I knew that it just ain't right"

"I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

I sing along softly with the song; "Just a Dream", covered by Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui. The song brought back memories of past bad relationships, and made me think about Damon and I's relationship. Was it Just a dream? Was I living in a fantasy world so I didn't have to face reality?

When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn  
Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn  
And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss her, when will I learn  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
'Cause I was wrong

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I traveled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream"

As the song ends, I sigh, finishing the rest of my drink and pulling my phone from my back pocket. I clear all the missed calls from Damon, and read a text he sent me. He said he was sorry, and wanted me to come home, that he didn't mean all the mean things he had said. I lock my phone, shoving it back in the back pocket pf my skirt, thinking Damon's text over. Was he really sorry? Or was it just an act to get me to come home. I didn't know. I get up and go up to the bar, ordering another drink, this time just a small coke. As I make my way back to my booth, someone grabs my arm. I drop my drink and turn, swinging at whoever had a hold of me, cursing loudly. Warm fingers close around my fist as the person blocks my swing, causing me to look up. I gasp, tears stinging my eyes as I see Damon in front of me. He had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a black muscle shirt, his boots, and his leather jacket. Damon drops my fist, pulling me into his warm embrace. I try to break away, to push Damon away from me, but Damon just holds me tighter. I give in and bury my face into Damon's chest, crying once more. Damon places a kiss on the top of my head, stroking my hair as he holds me, rocking me in time with the music playing around us.

I look up at Damon, who wipes my tear-streaked makeup from my cheeks. "What are you doing here?" I ask softly, looking away from Damon as I attempt to pull myself together.

Damon turns my face, lifting it up so I was looking into his ice blue eyes, which were filled with pain, and regret.

"I came here to apologize. I never meant what I said at home, Elena. The stress from work got the best of me, and I took it out on you. I yelled at you, instead of just talking things through with you. I'm a jackass, and I'm sorry." Damon apologizes, tears filling his eyes as he speaks. "I understand if you want to go stay with Caroline and Stefan still, but I wanted to let you know that I'm truly sorry about what I said, and I regret every word."

Damon lets me go just as a tear slips down his cheek. I reach up, wiping the tear from Damon's cheek even as tears fill my own eyes.

"Damon, I'm sorry too, for storming out like I did, and for what I said. I didn't mean any of it. It's just, you've been so distant lately, and I was scared that you were bored with me, or that you didn't want me around anymore." I sob, wiping at my eyes as I continue. Damon, I never really wanted to leave, or go to Caroline and Stefan's. I only said that because I was upset. The truth is..." I hiccup, my voice catching in my throat.

Damon pulls me to him once more, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I kiss Damon back, my tears slowly stopping as Damon pulls me close, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly.

"I think I know what you are trying to say, Elena. And, even if I'm wrong, I still want you to know this. I love you, Elena. I've loved you for a while now, but with all the craziness at work, I could never find the time to tell you I loved you, or, to give you this."

Damon releases me and reaches into the pocket of his jean jacket, pulling out a silver ring that had a large ruby and several small diamonds around it and on the band. I gasp as Damon slips the ring onto my finger.

"I bought this yesterday on the way home from work. It's a promise ring, and My promise is this. I promise that no matter how crazy work is, no matter how much it pisses me off, no matter how bad a day I've had, I will never take it out on you. I promise to love you with all my heart, and make you feel like you deserve to feel, like the most amazing and wonderful girlfriend I've ever had." Damon promises, lifting my hand and pressing a kiss to the top of it.

I look at the ring, then at Damon, throwing my arms around him and kissing him deeply.

"I love you too Damon. I've loved you from the moment you saved me from my psychotic ex. I love you Damon, and I love my beautiful promise ring." I tell Damon, grinning as Damon kisses me back.

Damon wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly, swinging me around in a circle before sitting me back on my feet. Damon links his fingers through mine, leaning down and kissing me softly. I kiss Damon back, smiling.

"Let's go home, love." Damon says, walking with me towards the exit.

I smile and nod, following Damon out of the club. I grin when I see Damon had his bike parked right outside the entrance. Damon shrugs off his leather jacket and helps me put it on, before the two of us get on his bike, and we head back to our home. Damon pulls into the garage and shuts the bike off, helping me off the bike before locking up the garage and walking hand in hand with me inside. We lock up the house before Damon takes my hand, leading me upstairs. He pulls a black bandana from the back pocket of his jeans and wraps it around my eyes.

"Stay here, and no peeking. This part is a surprise." Damon whispers, dropping my hand.

I can hear him open our bedroom door, and can hear him doing something inside, but for the life of me I couldn't guess what it was. I stand out in the hallway for about five minutes before Damon takes my hand, leading me into the bedroom and shutting the door behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_** ** _Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I've updated any of my fanfics. I've just been really busy. I'm looking for a job, trying to settle some personal things, and just got back from a beach day trip on the 25th and couldn't get on the computer until today. Anyways, Chapter 7 is here, and I'll try to update more often! Sorry again and I hope you all enjoy chapter 7! Please mind the rating, because there is smut this chapter!_**

Damon stops me once I take a few steps into the room. I hear him walk around, then soft music begins playing from the radio in the bedroom. I hear faint shuffling, and Damon cursing softly. I giggle, the scent of Vanilla mixed with the ocean air tickling my nose.

"Okay, you can look now." Damon tells me, his voice husky.

I reach up and pull Damon's bandanna off, breathless as I look around the bedroom. Several candles were lit, and rose petals covered the floor and the bed. The most surprising thing to me, however, was the site of Damon, shirtless, bathed in the low lighting, holding a bouquet of red roses. I drop Damon's bandanna, my hand going to my mouth as tears spring into my eyes. Damon walks over and hands me the roses, a smile of pure sincerity and love on his face. I sniff the roses, smiling as I wipe at the stray tear slipping down my cheek. Damon takes my hand, pulling me into his embrace. I go willingly into Damon's arms, allowing Damon to take the roses and place them on the dresser before leaning down and kissing me softly. I kiss Damon back, my heart racing in my chest. Damon breaks our kiss, placing one hand on my hip and the other intertwining with the fingers of my other hand.

"Damon, I... I don't know what to say... It's so... Beautiful." I stammer, feeling breathless as Damon begins to move with the slow music.

"Dance with me, Elena. I want to show you how much I love you, in as many ways as possible." Damon answers, twirling me around before pulling me flush against his body.

I only nod, moving in time with Damon as he and I do a mock version of the waltz to the song "All I Need" by Within Temptation. _*****IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT THE DANCE LOOKS LIKE, GO ON YOU TUBE AND LOOK FOR DAMON AND ELENA DANCING AT THE FIRST MISS MYSTIC FALLS PAGENT*****_ As the song comes to an end, we finish our dance. Damon pulls me flush against him, one hand on my waist, the other tangling in my hair as Damon kisses me deeply, making me gasp as I feel a stud in Damon's tongue. I break the kiss and look at Damon, shocked.

"When did you-"

"I've had it done for years. I lost the stud so I wasn't wearing it when we met. I bought another stud when I got your promise ring."

I blush as Damon sticks his tongue out, revealing a neon blue tongue stud in his tongue. I stick my own tongue out, showing Damon my neon purple tongue stud. The two of us laugh. Damon smirks as he kisses me again, a slow, deep kiss that makes my toes curl. I wrap my arms around Damon's neck and kiss him back, giggling as he picks me up and sits me on our shared bed. I watch as he quickly removes my shoes, then stands, trapping my legs between his. Damon brushes a a few stray hairs from my face, his hand lingering on my chin.

"There are two things I need to say, before we go any further." Damon says softly, his hand falling from my cheek only to take both of my hands in his.

I look up at Damon, seeing something in his eyes I had yet to see in them; nervousness. Damon takes a shaky breath, his hands trembling some as he starts.

"First, I need to know that forgive me, for acting like I did, for being a total jackass." Damon tells me looking into my eyes as the trembling in his hands worsens.

I squeeze Damon's hands. "Damon, I forgive you for how you acted. I know that you only acted like that because you've been so stressed out by work, and you needed to let out your stress and I just happened to be the one that was around when you let it out. I also know that I love you, Damon Salvatore, that you would never hurt me, I know that you love me and I know that you are the only man who I've ever felt this safe and loved with and by." I answer Damon, smiling as Damon's trembling eases some.

Damon smiles and kisses me, before continuing on. "Second, I want to be sure that you're ready, that I'm to trying to push things to far or take things too fast. I love you, and I want you to be comfortable and to be ready, to not feel like this is all I want from you, that the only reason I got with you was I wanted your body; because that's not the reason I asked you to be my girlfriend. I asked you because I felt a strong connection with you, because I knew you were someone I wanted to share my life with, share my past with, and my future. I got with you because from the moment we started dancing at the club that first night, I began to fall for you."

I pull my hands from Damon's reaching up and taking his face between my hands and pulling it to mine, kissing him softly.

"Damon, you aren't pushing me, or taking things to fast. I also know that the reason you asked me to be your girlfriend wasn't just because you wanted my body. I know that you love me, you proved that tonight by coming and finding me after I ran out, by giving me this amazing scene right here in our shared bedroom, and by trusting me with your secrets, and sharing your life with me. I want this just as much as you do, and I know we've waited for this moment for a long time, even though we've only been together a couple months." I tell Damon, kissing him again.

Damon grins and kisses me back, shivering as Damon's hand's slip under the hem of my shirt, tugging it upward. He breaks the kiss long enough to pull my shirt off of me, then kisses me again, the two of us slowly making our way on to the bed. Once we were both fully laying on the bed, we continued undressing each other, exploring one another's bodies as we did. I could only moan as Damon touches and teases me, shivering as he kisses my neck and gently bites and sucks it. I gasp as he slowly enters me, and Damon stops. He looks down at me, his eyes filled with desire, and worry.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Damon asks, trailing the fingers of his left hand down my arm and interlocking his fingers with mine.

I shake my head, reaching up and tangling my fingers in Damon's hair as I pull him down for a kiss.

"No, not at all. It's just, it's been so long since I've done this, my body isn't used to it." I murmur, kissing Damon softly and biting his lower lip.

Damon kisses me back, biting my bottom lip playfully. "I understand. It's been a long time for me too." He slowly begins to rock his hips, easing himself inside me with each move of his hips. "I'll take it slow, I promise."

I nod, moaning as Damon finally enters me fully, his hand leaving mine in order to grip my hip as he beings a slow pace. I kiss Damon deeply, one hand still tangled in his hair as I drag my nails down his back. Damon moans into my mouth, slowly upping the pace, wrapping one of my legs up around his hips. I kiss Damon's neck, biting and sucking on it as he grinds his hips into mine, causing both of us to moan. Damon's pace deepens and quickens as I moan, feeling the burn in my lower body begin to peak. I cry our Damon's name as I come, arching my back off the bed and raking my nails down Damon's back once more.. Damon moans my name as he comes, his whole body trembling with his release. Damon stills himself as trembles wrack both of our bodies, resting his forehead against mine, our heavy breathing and rapid heartbeats the only other sounds in the room besides the soft music still playing. Once the trembling subsides, Damon eases himself out of me, getting up and getting me a wash cloth and towel.

The two of us clean ourselves up before Damon, crawls into bed, pulling the covers up over us, our skin damp with sweat. I snuggle up close to Damon as he reaches beside him, grabbing a remote from off of his nightstand and shutting the lights and music off. He places the remote back on his nightstand before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close as he nuzzles my neck, kissing the small hickey he had left on my neck. I know I left a matching one on Damon's neck, and the thought made me smile. I turn my head, Damon placing a soft, loving kiss on my lips.

"Did I hurt you at all? Or was I too rough?" Damon asks, looking into my eyes,

I shake my head, kissing Damon softly. "You were perfect, it was, words can't explain how it was, how it felt. You don't have to worry so much, I'll tell you if you do anything that bothers me."

Damon smiles. "Okay, I wont worry so much. And you were perfect too, it was, well, words really can't explain how it was, or how it felt for me either." Damon pulls me close, kissing me deeply, a yawn escaping him.

I kiss Damon back, yawning as well.

"Goodnight my love. I love you, and sweet dreams." Damon murmurs, nuzzling my neck once more.

"Goodnight my love. I love you too, and sweet dreams." I reply sleepily, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep to the sound of Damon's breathing, and to the sound of the ocean waves lapping against the beach drifting through the open window.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: He all, sorry it's been so long since I've updated my fanfics! Things have been really crazy around my house and I haven't really been feeling up to writing. But I'm back and I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of freshly made coffee, warm pastries, and the rich scent of Damon's aftershave. I blink the sleep from my eyes, stretching and yawning as I sit up in bed, Damon setting a tray of pastries and coffee on the bed between us. He was already up and showered, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs and black basketball shorts. Damon leans over and kisses me, brushing my hair from my face.

"Good morning my love, how did you sleep?" Damon asks, taking a sip of his coffee as I grab my own mug, taking a sip as well.

"Good morning love. I slept amazingly, how about you?" I ask, leaning up and kissing Damon.

Damon kisses me and smiles. "I always sleep amazingly when I have you in my arms." He replies, taking a cream filled doughnut from the tray and biting into it, some of the cream falling onto his chest.

I lean over and lick the cream off of Damon's chest, giggling as Damon shivers slightly. It was vanilla cream, yummy. I grab a doughnut and take a bite, laughing as peanut butter cream squirts out all over my fingers and some lands on my collar bone. Damon leans over and licks the cream off of my collar bone, sending shivers up my spine before proceeding to help me lick my fingers clean. After we finish our doughnuts, Damon takes another sip of his coffee and moves the tray to his nightstand, handing me my own mug of coffee. I smile.

"An amazing night and breakfast in bed, what did I do to deserve this?" I ask, setting my coffee on my nightstand before laying so that my head was resting on Damon's lap, the sheets tangled around most of my body now that I moved.

Damon grins. "It's because you deserve it, I wanted to do it, and because I love you." Damon tells me, smiling and brushing my hair from my face.

I grin, leaning up and pulling Damon's face to mine, giving him a soft kiss. Damon returns the kiss, smiling softly at me.

"Was I... Was last night... I mean... Did I..." Damon stammers, blushing some.

I take Damon's free hand and squeeze it, looking up at Damon. "Damon, you were a gentleman last night, and everything was and still is, perfect. And to answer your next question, no, I don't regret last night, and I never will."

Damon smiles, and I can see the tension leave his shoulders. "Thank you, for telling me that. I don't regret last night either. It really was perfect, which is why I was thinking, how would you like to go to Hawaii for the rest of our vacation? We would be there by..." Damon pauses and looks at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "Close to five thirty tonight if we leave on the twelve o'clock flight this afternoon."

I sit up fully, not really caring that the sheets were now around my hips "are you serious?" I ask, excitement filling my voice as I look at Damon, who only grins and nods.

"I already got us tickets, I did that when I woke up this morning. So, what do you say? A week in Hawaii, with all the sun, surfing, dancing, and anything you could ever think of?" Damon asks the hope and excitement in his eyes making me feel even more excited then I already was.

I grab Damon's coffee and put it on my nightstand before tackling him playfully down onto the bed, kissing him long and deep. Damon hisses me back, one hand running through my hair and the other squeezing my ass. Damon breaks the kiss, panting slightly.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a Hell Yes!" I reply, kissing Damon once more.

Damon kisses me back, grinning like a madman. "Perfect. I'll start packing while you grab a shower,\\. Once you're done we can finish packing and head off to the airport."

I giggle and roll off of Damon, climbing off the bed and heading towards the shower, squeaking as Damon smacks my bare ass. I laugh and head into the bathroom, shutting the door and doing my business before starting the shower and getting in. I could hear Damon out in the bedroom, on his phone reserving us rooms and making sure we had the best rooms we could afford. I quickly shower and shave, then after brushing my teeth and hair, I get dressed in a pair of black and blue yoga capris and a pale blue camisole, putting a matching pale blue thong and bra underneath. Damon and I quickly pack up our stuff, and after making sure we had all of our chargers and whatever else we needed, we lock up the house and garage, taking Damon's GTO to the airport.


End file.
